Plastik pletak pletok
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Yoongi hanya tidak menyukai sikap Jimin yang terlalu kekanak-anakan itu. Tapi siapa sangkah saat Jimin menunjukan sikap dewasanya bisa membuat Yoongi mati ditempat. [MINYOON - YOONMIN] [Jimin - Yoongi] [Yoongi - Jiminn] [BTS] [bangtanboys] [bangtansonyundan]


**Plastik pletak pletok**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minyoon – Yoonmin**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita dan judul tidak menyambung sama sekali**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jimin astaga. Hentikan!" Taehyung mengeluh dengan kelakuan temannya itu. Mereka seumuran, bukan lagi bocah lima tahun yang akan terlihat biasa-biasa saja dengan plastik gelembung itu.

Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika Jimin hanya meletus-letusan gelembung diplastik itu, siapa yang tidak menyukai hal tidak berguna itu. Hanya saja Jimin mengganggu Taehyung dengan suara pletak pletok dari plastik itu.

"Ini menyenangkan, Tae"

"Iya! Aku tahu itu. Tapi tolong jangan melakukannya disampingku, aku jadi kehilangan konsentrasi menulis nama anak-anak ini" Siapa yang tidak akan murka. Taehyung butuh konsentrasi dalam mengisi data-data muridnya, dan Jimin yang kurang kerjaan itu malah merusak konsentrasinya dengan kerjaan tidak bergunanya itu.

Sial! Seharusnya Taehyung tidak mengiyakan pertanyaan Jimin di telpon yang menanyakan apakah ia boleh berkunjung ke Taman Kanak-kanak tempat Taehyung bekerja. Ia mana tahu kalau tujuan temannya itu hanyalah akan mengganggunya saja.

"Omong-omong Tae. Dia kemana?" Jimin mengabaikan kekesal Taehyung. Lebih memilih topik pembicaraan lain yang memang menjadi tujuan sebenarnya ia singgah ke tempat kerja sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak cari saja sendiri? Palingan sedang bermain piano dengan anak-anak" Taehyung itu tidak akan pernah benar-benar kesal kepada Jimin. Lihat saja, ia masih menjawab petanyaan Jimin walau wajahnya telihat seperti kain yang belum di seterika.

Jimin tersenyum. Sebelum ia mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi kayu disebelah Taehyung ia merapikan rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Memeriksa penampilannya dari pantulan jendela kaca disampingnya.

"Aku kesana dulu ya"

"Terserah!"

Taehyung sebenarnya tahu apa tujuan Jimin singgah ke tempat kerjanya. Apa lagi kalau bukan ngecengin guru baru yang dulu adalah senior di kampus mereka. Taehyung bahkan nyaris mati saat Jimin tahu kalau senior manis mereka itu bekerja di Taman Kanak-kanak milik pamannya Taehyung. Jimin memeluknya sangat erat, sampai Taehyung sulit bernafas. Dan setelah itu, Jimin jadi rajin berkunjung ke sekolah dengan alasan ingin bertemu anak-anak kecil yang lucu. Munafik!

Jimin memang sudah menyukai senior mereka itu sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum Taehyung bekerja _Part time_ membantu sekolah milik pamannya itu. Beberapa kali Taehyung juga sudah memberi kesempatan Jimin untuk bergerak mendekati senior mereka itu, memang dasar Jimin saja yang tidak pandai dalam menjalankan stratengi PDKT. Ia malah selalu beralasan kalau senior mereka itu sulit didekati setiap kali Taehyung meledek sikap lambannya Jimin.

…

Suara khas anak kecil bernyanyi dengan irama yang tidak beraturan dan nada yang benar-benar lari dari kata bagus itu merambah masuk kedalam indra pendengan Jimin. Tapi senyuman manis tetap terpapar dijawah tampannya, siapa yang tidak menyukai anak-anak. Mereka lucu dan menggemaskan, tentu saja Jimin tersenyum dengan kelakuan alami tanpa buat-buat mereka.

Namun terlepas dari semua itu ada hal lain yang lebih menjadi alasan utama senyuman Jimin merekah secerah mentari di musim panas begitu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si guru laki-laki yang sedang mengiringi anak-anak itu dengan pianonya.

Benar-benar indah.

"Eoh! _Jiminie-hyung_ " Teriakan salah satu anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu mencuri perhatin si guru manis. Ia memutar pandangnnya kebelakang dan mendapti sosok tampan Jimin tersenyum kearahnya sampai kehilangan mata sipitnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Yoongi- _Hyung_ " Jimin sedikit menunduk dan menyapa dengan sopan laki-laki bernama Yoongi itu. Yang disapa hanya sedikit menoleh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya bersama murid-muridnya.

Jimin ikut bergabung. Walaupun diabaikan seperti itu, ia sudah terbiasa. Bukan kali pertama Yoongi memperlakukannya seolah tidak terlihat begitu. Jadi Jimin sudah kebal hanya dengan diabaikan, ia bahkan sudah sering kali di cerca dengan mulut tajam Yoongi.

Jangan salah-salah. Laki-laki yang ternyum manis kepada anak-anak itu adalah pembohong paling berbahaya. Wajahnya memang terlihat sangat manis seperti itu, senyumnyapun tidak kalah manis dari wajanya. Tapi siapa yang akan tahu jika mulutnya sangat tajam, ia sinis, dan tak suka tersenyum untuk hal-hal tidak penting. Dan Jimin, entah mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu.

" _Hyung_! Ayo bermain piano bersama Yoongi- _saem_ " Murid yang sama dengan murid yang memanggil Jimin tadi kembali bersuara. Jihyun, namanya. Ia memang lumayan dekat dengan Jimin, sebenarnya semua anak-anak itu dekat dengan Jimin, Cuma Jihyun itu sedikit lebih berani. Dan Jimin sangat menyukai bocah itu.

"Apa?" Tentu saja Jimin terkejut. Bermain piano bersama Yoongi itu artinya duduk satu bangku dengan guru laki-laki itu dan sama-sama meletakan jari-jari mereka di _tuts_ piano yang sama.

" _Hyung_ tidak pandai main piano, _Jihyunie_ " Pasti saja itu akan menyenangkan. Tapi Jimin tidak mungkin mengambil resiko dihadapan Yoongi. Bidangnya bukan piano, tapi Chello.

"Nyanyi saja" Tiba-tiba Yoongi bersuara.

"Ya?" Suara Jimin memang bagus. Makanya ia bisa menjadi mahasiswa jurusan seni musik. Tapi cukup mengejutkan rasanya Jika yang menyuruhnya menyanyi adalah seorang Min Yoongi. Itu sama saja dengan bunga bermekaran di musim dingin, mustahil.

"Menyanyi juga tidak bisa? Berhenti saja dari jurusanmu. Bahkan orang bisupun masih bisa bernyanyi" Ok! Min Yoongi sudah muncul. Apa Jimin bilang, wajahnya itu punipu. Ini masih belum apa-apa, hanya sepersekian ketajaman dari yang dimiliki mulut Yoongi.

…

"Jadi Charlie puth dan Senela Gomez baru saja berduet?" Itu Taehyung yang sedang meledek dua laki-laki muda dihadapnnya. Jimin cengengesan mendengar gurauan teman gilanya itu. Tentu saja hal serupa tidak terjadi dengan seseorang yang lainnya. Ia mengabaikan celotehan tidak berbobot Taehyung, lemih memilih kertas warna-warni di hadapannya untuk ia gunting-gunting.

"Kenapa Justin Bieber tidak diajak?"

"Siapa?" Jimin bertanya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan pura-pura penasaran.

"Aku" Keduanya sama-sama tertawa.

Yoongi hanya membuang nafas berat. Ia jadi menyesal menyuruh Jimin menyanyi tadi. Lihat! sekarang dirinya menjadi bulan bulanan lelucon garing dua orang laki-laki yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Lalu aku yang Selena?" Jimin tiba-tiba saja berhenti tertawa dan mengarahkan jari telunjukanya di depan wajahnya. Taehyung juga ikut-ikutan berhenti, kemudian bergantian menatap Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Tentu saja bu…."

"Huwaaa…. _Taetae-Saem_ "

Kalimat Taehyung tiba-tiba saja terputus oleh teriakan salah satu murid mereka. Serentak ketiga laki-laki muda itu memutar pandangannya menuju sumber keributan.

"Yaa Tuhan…" Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya untuk memeriksa pekikan yang memanggil namanya itu.

Walaupun anak-anak itu menyukai Yoongi, tetap saja Taehyung lebih unggul dimata mereka. Siapa yang akan bisa menolak pesona Taehyung, bahkan bocah-bocah itupun tidak mampu. Makanya mereka lebih sering mengadu kepada Taehyun, bukan berarti tidak pernah kepada Yoongi. Ada, tapi jika Taehyung sudah tidak mereka temukan.

Sekarang hanya tertinggal dua laki-laki muda yang menjadi korban ledekan Taehyung tadi. Lebih tepatnya hanya satu, karena yang satunya lagi terlihat menikmati ledekan Taehyung.

Tak ada yang bersuara saat Jimin dan Yoongi hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu. Yoongi yang masih sibuk dengan kertas warna-warninya, dan Jimin yang terus memperhatikan kegiatan Yoongi.

"Kau sebaiknya pulang jika kesini Cuma untuk memandangiku tanpa membantu" Jimin tersenyum. Ternyata Yoongi sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan Jimin.

Jimin mengambil salah satu dari kertas warna-warni yang berserak di atas meja kayu itu dan mengguntingnya sesuai pola-pola yang sudah digaris Yoongi dengan pensil. Menjadi guru TK ternyata cukup merepotkan.

"Kenapa kau mau jadi guru TK, _hyung_?"

"Apa tidak boleh?" Bukannya menjawab, tapi Yoongi malah menantangi Jimin dengan pertanyaan yang berlawanan.

"Yang bilang tidak boleh siapa" Jawab Jimin dengan nada kesal. Hanya dibuat-buatnya, ia tidak pernah kesal kepada Yoongi, tak peduli seberapa tajam mulut Yoongi mencabik hatinya.

"Hanya saja, _Hyung_ kan lulusan seni musik. Sama sepertiku dan Taehyung, tapi kenapa malah menjadi guru TK, sangat tidak menyambung. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang memang hanya membantu disini" Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Jarinya menggapai kertas lain setalah kertas yang pertama berhasil di potongnya dengan rapi.

"Aku suka" Singkat sekali. Jimin bahkan belum selesai menancapkan guntingnya pada kertas barunya.

"Lalu musik? _Hyung_ tidak suka memangnya?" Jimin hanya memastikan. Jawaban Yoongi sebelumnya itu terlalu ngambang, sulit ia pahami. Bisa jadi ia tidak menyukai musik kan?

"Kau tau kenapa manusia membutuhkan hidung dan mulut untuk bernafas?" Yoongi meletakan guntingnya. Menggantinya dengan lem kertas yang terletak didalam kardus disebelah Jimin.

Jimin menggeleng. Bukan karena ia bodoh makanya tidak tahu apa jawabannya, itu bukan bidangnya Jimin. Ia bukan mahasiwa biologi, omong-omong.

"Agar tidak sesak" Yoongi tersenyum.

Hei.. apa-apan itu. Semua orang juga tahu itu. Tapi Jimin lebih memilih diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari kelimat Yoongi.

"Aku menyukai musik. Tapi tak jarang juga aku stress karenanya. Lalu anak-anak itu muncul membuatku tersenyum karena tingkah mereka. Dan yang terpenting mereka jujur" Yoongi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menempelkan kertas yang sudah dilumuri lem itu kekertas Jerami didepannya.

"Anak-anak itu akan menangis disaat mereka sedih, tertawa disaat mereka senang, menjerit disaat mereka sakit, dan marah disaat mereka kesal. Tidak sepertiku" Lanjut Yoongi.

Jimin benar-benar dibuat mati kutu. Ia tahu Yoongi ini memang melankolis, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia bisa menulis lirik-lirik dengan kata-kata mematikan begitu. Tapi ia tidak mengira Yoongi se parah ini.

" _Hyung_.. kau itu hebat" Jimin bersuara. Membuat Yoongi sedikit terkikik.

"Aku saja sampai iri dengamu" Jimin sungguh-sungguh. Yang ia katakana itu bukan Cuma hiburan semata agar Yoongi merasa lebih baik. Yoongi bukan tipe gampang percaya kata-kata begitu saja.

"Aku tahu itu, Jimin" Tapi tak salah juga kalau dibilang Yoongi itu narsis.

Jimin tertawa. Lelucon Yoongi lumayan juga ternyata. Jimin baru tahu kalau Yoongi kelewat percaya diri.

"Aku serius, _Hyung_. Itu bukan Cuma kata-kata untuk menyemangatimu"

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku lulusan terbaik saat wisuda, aku menulis banyak lagu-lagu hebat, dan sudah berapa banyak artis yang menjadi terkenal karena otak cerdasku ini"

"Astaga _hyung_! Demi Tuhan itu sangat berlebihan"

Mereka tertawa. Itu adalah _moment_ langka untuk Jimin. Tak sering Jimin mendapati Yoongi bisa tertawa seperti ini. Bahkan belum pernah dan ini yang pertama kalinya. Tentu saja Yoongi terlihat indah dengan tertawa seperti ini.

"Ahh… coba saja kau mau jadi kekasihku. Aduh! _Hyung_ sakit! Kenapa memukulku?"

…

"Ada paket, _Chim_ "

Jimin baru saja datang. Tasnya masih tersandang di kedua bahunya, dan jaket tebalnya masih ia kenakan. Ia berlalu begitu saja melewati Taehyung. Bukannya tidak mendengar ucapan temannya itu, tapi Jimin lansung menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Membuka lemari etalase yang berada sisudut ruangan. Menuju rak paling teratas dan menjangkau kotak bebungkus kertas kacang yang berada didalam sana. Membawanya duduk dihadapan Taehyung.

Kening Jimin berkerut saat mebaca nama yang tertulis di paket itu. Sejak kapan Jimin menggangi nama, kalau marga memang mungkin sebantar lagi. Entah Jimin atau orang itu, sebenarnya sama saja.

"Aku masih masuk dalam kartu keluarga ibu ku, Tae"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum sebentar menampakan senyuman kotaknya yang lucu itu, kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan mengoreskan pencilnya diatas kertas putih yang sudah tak sepunuhnya putih lagi.

"Yang bilang itu untuk mu siapa? Aku Cuma bilang ada paket"

Jimin menggeleng-geleng. Kekanak-anakan sekali perangai temannya ini. Terlalu sering bergaul dengan bocah sepertinya tidak baik untuk Taehyung.

"Maksudku kau bisa menunggu pemilik paket itu. Untuk meminta _bubble wrap_ nya" Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tidak ingin membuat temannya itu salah paham walaupun sebenarnya Jimin sudah terlanjur salah paham ke Taehyung.

"Lalu dimana yang punya paket?"

"Kenapa mencariku?"

Jimin menoleh. Senyumannya lansung merekah. Panjang umur sekali orang itu, baru juga Jimin menanyakannya, sekarang ia sudah muncul.

Yang disenyumipun tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa selain menatap Jimin sebenar kemudian melengah, dan duduk disebelah Taehyung.

Jimin menjadi ragu, bagaimana mungkin anak-anak bisa sangat suka kepada orang itu, walaupun Taehyung bilang kalau ia sangat berbeda jika sudah bersama anak-anak.

"Ada paket untuk _hyung_ " Jimin menyodorkan kotak berukuran limabelas kali sepuluh centimeter itu.

Orang itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengambil paketnya dari tangannya Jimin, kemudian sedikit tersenyum saat melihat namanya tertulis disana.

Satu persatu di lepaskannya selotip yang melilit paketnya itu. Membuka hati-hati lipatan kertas kacang yang membungkus disana, hinga hanya tersisa kotak yang bergambarkan bentuk barang yang ada didalamnya.

" Sumpit?" Taenyung penasaran. Untuk apa Yoongi harus membeli sumpit lewat _online shop_. Dipasar berlimpah orang-orang menjudal itu, ada macam jenis.

"Sedang diskon"

Astaga! Jimin tidak percaya. Ternyata Yoongi juga menyukai hal-hal dengan harga murah. Baiklah, siapa yang tidak suka itu selama kualitasnya tidak buruk. Tapi itukan orang normal, tidak Min Yoongi orang yang melewati batas normal.

"Berikan Jimin _bubble wrap_ nya hyung" Taehyung menunjuk plastik bergelembung yang membungkus sepasang sumpit ditanggan Yoongi.

Sedangkah yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum manis dan mengadahkan kedua tangannya kearah Yoongi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk Aku letuskan" Jimin menjawab dengan sangat semangat. Bahkan senyumannya tidak hilang dari kedua sudut bibirnya.

"ck! Dasar bocah" Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang meletus-letuskan gelembung di _bubble wrap_ , sangat kekanak-anakan.

"Bukan sekarang saatnya aku menunujakan kedewasaanku. _Hyung_ akan terkejut saat melihatnya"

Yoongi meringis. Sejakan kapan Jimin bisa jadi dewasa? Seseorang yang selalu mengumbar suka sana-sini itu bisa dibilang dewasa apa? Itu tidak tulus namanya. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing omongan Jimin.

Yoongi melepas plastik bergelembung itu dari kotak sumpitnya. Kemudian memberikannyan kepada Jimin yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terimakasih, sayang"

"Kau ingin meresakan sumpit ini menusuk tenggorokanmu, Jimin?"

Jimin hanya tertawa. Ancaman Yoongi sudah tidak mempan lagi untuknya. Ia percaya Hyung sayangnya itu tidak sejahat itu. Mana mungkin Yoongi akan benar-benar menusuk tergorokan Jimin.

Taehyung hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah teman baikknya itu. Sampai kapan Jimin hanya main-main seperti itu, apa sampai orang lain datang melamar Yoongi baru ia akan bergerak menjangkau Yoongi? Sudah terlambat, Jimin.

Yoongi tak mau banyak ambil pusing lagi. Ia menyambar kertas lain yang berada di sekitar kertas yang dikerjakan Taehyung, dan ikut mengayun-ayunkan pencilnya dikertas itu. Niatnya sih ingin membuat bentuk kelopak bunya yang cukup besar sampai memenuhi seluruh permungkaan kertas itu.

Yoongi sudah mengerak-gerakan pencilnya diatas kertasa itu, tapi entah mengapa ada saja yang salah dengan kelopak bunga yang di gambarnya. Terkadang tidak sama besar, terkadang terlalu runcing, terkadang juga terlalu pendek, hingga kertas itu sudah menitis dibeberapa bagian karena terlalu sering digesekan pernghapus oleh Yoongi.

Baiklah Yoongi menyerah. Melukis memang bukan keahliannya walau ia sangat ingin bisa melakukannya.

Yoongi mengeser kertas itu sedikit jauh darinya, lama-lama kesal juga melihat gambar setangah jadi yang jelek itu. Bola matanya sedikit bergeres keatas untuk melirik Jimin yang sibuk dengan plastik gelmbung ditanggannya. Pemuda itu terlihat bahagia hanya dengan meletus-letuskan gelembung di plastik itu.

Sedikit dorongan dari rasa penasaran Yoongi untuk meraik salah satu dari potonga plastik bergelembung itu yang terletak di atas meja.

Ia mulai meletuskan salah satu gelembung diplastik itu. Suara pletak plotok yang terdengar dari letusan gelembung diplastik itu lumayan unik. Hingga Yoongi tidak sadar kalau ia cukup menikmati kegiatan kurang kerjaan itu.

Singkatnya Yoongi merasa bahagia hanya dengan hal bodoh itu. Bukan, ia hanya ingin menarik kembali ucapannya kepada Jimin. Pelajaran baru yang ia dapatnya, orang dewasa tidak harus selalu berlaku dewasa, terkadang bersikap bodoh juga diperlukan. Supa tidak terlalu stress.

Jimin meliriknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi ia tersenyum melihat Yoongi menikmati kegiaan bodoh itu.

…

"Semoga berhasil, _chim_ "

Taehyung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Itu barusan dari Jimin yang katanya akan wawancara kerja disalah satu sekolah musik, jadi ia tidak bisa datang ketempat kerja Taehyung. Sebenarnya siapa juga yang ingin Jimin datang ke tempat kerjanya, bukannya membantu yang ada malah merepotkan Taehyung dengan kegajean Jimin mendekati Yoongi.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Astaga! _Hyung_!"

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul di bekalang Taehyung. Dari tadi ia cuman sendirian, siapa yang tidak akan kaget kalau seseorang muncul tanpa suara begitu.

"Tanya saja sendiri kalau ingin tahu" Taehyung berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi.

Sial! Kenapa Taehyung jadi sok jual mahal begitu. Tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya sih. Yoongi rasanya ingin memukul kepala orang itu dengan balok-balok kayu kecil di sudut ruangan mereka. Tapi tidak mungkin mengingat ia sedang disekolah sekarang, bagaimana jika ada muridnya yang melihat. Itu bukan contoh yang baik untuk anak-anak.

Tak ingin semakin membuat kesal hatinya Yoongi lebih memilih melanjutkan langkanya kekelas untuk bertemu dengan murid-muridnya. Bermain besama mereka akan membuat Yoongi Jauh lebih terhibur dari pada terus berdebat dengan Taehyung.

Senyuman Yoongi lansung mengembang dengan indah saat melihat anak-anak kecil itu asik dengan dunia mereka. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang mungkin akan memanggilnya _pedophilia_ , ia memang menyukai anak-anak itu. Tapi tidak dalam artian yang negative.

Mereka menyenangkan, lucu, dan yang terpenting jujur. Seperti yang pernah Yoongi katakana kepada Jimin.

Yoongi menyapa anak-anak itu sambil tersenyum tulus, Jimin pasti akan mati meleleh disana jika melihat senyuman Yoongi tadi. Menawarkan mereka dengan cerita tentang kera yang tamak, dan lansung di balas dengan jawaban setuju begitu semangat oleh anak-anak itu.

Dibandingkan dari sekolah pra-sekolah, TK tempat Yoongi dan Taehyung bekerja itu lebih menjadi tempat pemitipan anak selama orang tua mereka bekerja sebenarnya. Mereka tidak terlibat kurikum atau apaun yang memang harus merencakan kegian belajar. Disana hanya bermain dan sesekali mengajarkan berhitung dan mengenal hurus dan angka.

Yoongi duduk di lantai yang beralaskan permadani tebal yang lembut, dikerubungi oleh anak-anak kecil itu, dan salah seorang anak perempuan permata sipit seperti Yoongi duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu.

Anak-anak itu tertawa saat Yoongi menyampaikan cerita lengkap dengan ekspresi yang sesuai dengan kajadian dicerita. Pura-pura marah saat sikera marah, pura-pua menangis saat sikera terjatuh dan menahan rasa sakit dikakinya, pura-pura bingung saat si kera kebingungn mencari jalan pulangnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi ada sepasang mata yang memandanginya dari balik jendela kaca dikelas itu. Orang itu Jimin. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Yoongi yang begitu bahagia bersama anak-anak kecil itu.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Yoongi sebahagia itu. Sekarang Jimin percaya dengan Taehyung yang mengatakan Yoongi sangat berbeda jika sudah bersama anak-anak.

Taehyung tidak berbohong. Senyuman di wajah Yoongi begitu tulus. Mata sipitnya bahkan berbinar saat ia tersenyum. Benar-benar indah.

Tak ingin merusak pemandangan yang begitu berharga itu, Jimin lebih memilih memandangi Yoongi dari balik jendela kaca itu dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak kecil disana.

…

Yoongi sudah mencoba untuk masa bodoh dengan isi pikirannya. Tapi entah kenapa pikiran sialan itu terus saja inggap didalam otakanya. Dan Taehyung masih tetap tidak mau buka mulut soal Jimin. Tidak mungkin juga Yoongi terus-terusan bertanya kepada anak itu, harga diri Yoongi masih terlalu tinggi.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jimin. Sudah seminggu ini ia tidak datang ke Taman Kanak-kanak itu untuk mengacau hari-hari Yoongi. Bukan Yoongi merindukannya, ia hanya merasa sedikit khawatir saja sebagai sesama manusia. Siapa tahu Jimin sedang sakit, atau seseuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya. Tentu saja itu hanya kilahan Yoongi dari semua godaan Taehyung kepadanya.

Yoongi membuang asal _Bubble Wrap_ yang sudah habis diletuskannya itu diatas meja. Ia mendapatnya saat membeli speaker barunya kemaren. Sepertinya perbuatan tidak bermanfaat Jimin sudah menuluar kepadanya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan menyandarkan punggungnya, dengan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Kenapa Yoongi menjadi bosan dengan Taman Kanak-kanak. Semua yang disukainya ada disana, anak-anak, piano, dan pelarian stress dari tuntutkan karirnya sebagai produser musik. Apa yang hilang? Apa yang kurang? Apa yang salah?

Yoongi bukan sipembosan yang pindah sana-sini demi mencari kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, ia bukan orang seperti itu. Yoongi sudah bahagia dengan semua hal yang dimilikinya sekarang. Memang mungkin terkadang ia pernah stress dengan lagu-lagunya, tapi itu wajarkan? Semua orang akan sama jika hasil kerjanya tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan. Lagian Yoongi sudah tidak seperti itu sekarang. Ia sudah bahagia sejak ia bertemu dengan anak-anak di TK tempatnya bekerja. Yoongi sudah lebih menikmati musik yang dibuatnya, dan beberapa hal menarik bersama murid-muridnya.

"YA! _HYUNG!_ "

Yoongi tersadar dari pikiran-pikiran beratnya. Apa lagi itu sekarang.

Cepat-cepat ia berlari menuju sumber suara yang terdengar dalam situasi berbahaya itu. Taehyung yang sedang di taman samping menyiram tanaman juga ikut berlari menuju halaman depan, tepatnya sumber keributan.

Kedua mata sipit Yoongi melebar melihat dua orang yang tergeletak dilantai. Salah satunya memeluk yang satunya lagi. Taehyung pun sama terkejutnya dengan Yoongi.

…

"Aw _hyung!_ Pelan-pelan. Sakit"

Yoongi mengabaikannya. Ia masih tetap saja menekankan keras-keras kapas yang sudah dilumuri obat luka itu di telapak tangan Jimin. Yoongi tahu itu sakit, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa perlu untuk melakukan itu kepada Jimin.

"Apa _hyung_ sedang balas dendam karena sudah seminggu memendam kerinduan bersa.. aw! _Hyung_ sakit!"

"Aku tahu kau itu kekanak-anakan Jimin. Tapi dengan berkelahi bersama Jihyun itu terlalu tidak masuk akal, bodoh!" Yoongi melempar pinset yang mengapit kapas untuk mengoleskan obat ketangan Jimin tadi asal, sehingga mengeluarkan suara bising.

"Aku tidak berkelahi, _Hyung_. Hanya meminta sedikit plastik pletak pletok Jihyun dan ia terlalu pelit hingga sampai jatuh karena menjauhkan plastik itu dariku. Untung aku lansung menyambutnya" Jimin membela diri. Kerena ia memang tidak salah sebenarnya.

Ia hanya meminta sedikit _Bubble wrap_ nya Jihyun. Tapi karena bocah itu tidak mau mebaginya kapada Jimin, ia sampai tersandung batasan puncak selunjuran tempatnya berdiri saat menjauhkan plastik itu dari Jimin. Untung saja Jimin lansung menangkapnya dan menahan kepala anak itu dengan telapak tangan Jimin.

Yoongi tidak bersuara. Memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan debatannya bersama Jimin, dan menempelkan perban pada telapak tangan Jimin yang luka.

Sebenarannya ia tahu kebenerannya. Tidak mungkin juga Jimin mau berkelahi dengan Jihyun. Walau Jimin itu kenakak-anakan ia juga masih punya otak yang bisa berfikir apakah lawannya seimbang dengannya. Hanya saja Yoongi merasa kesal kepada Jimin, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kau merindakan aku, _Hyung_?"

"AW!"

Yoongi memukul kepala Jimin dengan botol obat luka. Tidak peduli yang dipukulnya itu kini sedang berstatus sebagai pasien. Siapa suruh berkata sesuka hatinya. Lagian Yoongi benar-benat ingin memukul Jimin.

"Aku masih punya banyak kerjaan dari pada harus merin…"

Cup!

Yoongi terdiam. Jimin tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik Yoongi merasa seperti mati pada saraf-sarafnya. Ia kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ada rasa lain dari dirinya yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Yoongi butuh tiga detik untuk mendapatkan pikirannya kembali, hingga ia bisa meneriaki Jimin.

"Ya! Kau sudah bosan hid.."

Cup!

Sial! Park Jimin bantet itu memang ingin cari mati rupanya. Jangan salahkan Yoongi jika besok seseorang yang duduk didepannya ini hanya tinggal nama.

Yoongi sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya bersiap untuk menukul Jimin habis-habisan agar anak itu kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Sepetinya saat terjatuh tadi kepalanya terbentur dan ia menjadi sedikit gila.

Cupl!

Tapi Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi dan mendaratkan ciuman ketiganya di bibir tipis sewarna kelopak mawar itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_. Sangat" Jimin berucap lembut tepat dihadapan wajah Yoongi. Jarak mereka tak kurang dari dua senti meter. Dan suara Jimin terdengar seperti sedang berbicara dari _microphone,_ sangat tegas dan jelas.

Jimin memundur bebeapa senti meter. Membuat jarak diantara dirinya dan Yoongi. Disaat itu juga Yoongi baru sadar kalau ia menahan nafas saat Jimin begitu dekat dengannya tadi.

"Dua bulan yang lalu aku mengantarkan surat lamaran disalah satu sekolah musik. Dan minggu kemaren mereka memintaku untuk wawancara, sampai tadi malam aku rasanya ingin mati menuggu hasil wawancara itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Park Jimin, aku diterima bekerja disana, _Hyung_ "

Jimin tersenyum di akhir ceritanya. Membuat Yoongi yang memang menjadi tujuan pendengar ceritnya itu juga ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Selamat, Jimin"

"Ingin melihat sisi kedewasaanku sekarang, _hyung_?" Jimin menggeser duduknya agar lebih nyaman menatap wajah manis dihadapannya.

Sedangkan yang menjadi tujuan Jimin berbicara malah kembali menunjukan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Ayo menikah denganku"

Yoongi kembali membulatkan mata sipitnya. Sepertinya memang ada yang salah dengan saraf di otak Jimin saat ia terjatuh tadi.

"Aku memang selalu terlihat kekanak-kanakan dihadapanmu. Bermian _bubble wrap_ seperti seorang idiot, tapi bukan berarti jantungku baik-baik saja saat menatap matamu. Aku Manahan selama lima tahun untuk bisa benar-benar memintamu bersamaku dan mengabaikan ledekan Taehyung yang mengatakan aku lemah untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi sebenarnya aku sedang mempersiapkan diriku agar layak bersama dirimu yang begitu hebat, Hyung"

Jimin menahan kalimatnya kurang dari satu detik. Kemudian mengambil salah satu tangan Yoongi yang tadi ingin memukul kepanya untuk di denggamnya dengan lembut.

"Pekarjaan baruku memang bukan apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan yang kau punya. Tapi aku sudah menabung cukup uang hasil dari mengajar Chello untuk membuat hidupmu nyaman selama lima puluh tahun kedepan. Ditambah dengan gaji dari pekerjaan baruku, aku jamin _Hyung_ tidak akan hidup miskin"

Yoongi tergelak. Sial! Apa dimata Jimin ia semata duitan begitu. Tentu saja semua orang suka uang, tapi tidak juga harus di perjelas seperti itu.

"Jadi _hyung_ , mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tidak pandai memasak, Jimin. Aku tidak peka dengan perasaan, dan aku lumayan kasar kalau marah. Masikah kau ingin menikah denganku?"

"Ada internet untuk belajar memasak, aku akan memberi tahumu secara terang-terangan tentang apa yang aku rasakan, sebuah kecupan akan mendarat dibibirmu saat kau marah, _hyung_. Dan aku tidak akan pernah merubah keinginanku kecuali Tuhan yang memaksaku untuk merubahnya"

Yoongi membuang muka. Lama-lama menatap wajah Jimin akan membuatnya gila. Manusia kekanak-anakan itu memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tentang sisi dewasanya yang bisa mematikan Yoongi. Lihat! Yoongi bahkan tidak ada jawaban lain selain merima ajakan menikah dari Jimin.

"Baik! Ayo kita menikah Park Jimin"

" _Hyung_? Kau.. OH Tuhan!" Jimin lansung menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Mendekap erat-erat tubuh kurus yang berada didalam kuruangn tangannya itu. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada hal yang lebih membahagiankan dari diterima kerja di tempat yang sudah lama diimpikannya, yaitu perasaan saat Yoongi bersedia menikah dengannya. Demi apapun Jimin tidak pernah membayangkan ini sebelumnya. Ia harus berterimakasih kepada Jihyun yang telah melukai tangannya karena sikap pelit bocah itu.

" _Hyung_! Terimasih banyak. Aku mencintamu sedikit kurang dari aku mencintai orang tuaku"

-FIN-


End file.
